Organizations, such as corporate entities, education institutions, government agencies, and/or other large enterprise organizations, may host numerous applications in a distributed network. These organizations may provide mechanisms to associate configurations with applications, such that the configurations control the behaviors of the applications. However, using current mechanisms, applications running in different environments, applications of a certain type, and/or different instances of the same application may be limited to using the same configurations. As such, a need has been recognized to manage configurations at a more granular level.